buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike: Into the Light
" " is a graphic novel of ''Spike'' comic meta-series. Written by James Marsters and illustrated by Derlis Santacruz, it was originally published on July 16, 2014 by Dark Horse Comics. Synopsis He played Spike on the show, and now James Marsters writes a poignant but action-packed story of the vampire who chose to have a soul, and now has to deal with his past while being compelled to play the hero."Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike—Into the Light HC". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved July 14, 2018. Continuity *The story takes place after Spike got his soul ("Grave"), but before he returned to Sunnydale ("Lessons"). *Spike mentions having killed a Slayer in New York, in reference to Nikki Wood in "Fool for Love". *A flashback of Spike in Greenville takes place in 1977. *Spike mentions that sometimes he still was a poet, as he used to write poetry in life ("Lies My Parents Told Me"). *Spike's behavior during this story reinforces the negative influence the First Evil eventually had on his sanity after his ensoulment, in ''Buffy'' season 7. *After Spike leaves, Dylan eventually searches for him in San Francisco (I Wish, Part Two). The two are reunited (In Pieces on the Ground, Part One), and discuss the events from their first encounter (In Pieces on the Ground, Part Two). Appearances Individuals *Darla *Drusilla *Dylan Turner *Ming *Spike *Buffy Summers *Nikki Wood *Unidentified demon (Into the Light) Organizations and titles *Slayer *Witch Species *Demon *Human *Rat *Vampire Locations *England **London *United States **Greenville, California ***Dylan Turner's residence ***Greenville Danceteria ***Pawn Shop **Minnesota **New York Weapons and objects *Spike's car Death count *Unidentified pawn shop worker, killed by Spike (in flashback). *The three accomplices, killed by Spike (only mentioned). *Rats, eaten by Spike (only mentioned). Behind the scenes Production *This is the second comic written by James Marsters, who played Spike in the television show. His debut in the comics had been with issue Spike and Dru: Paint the Town Red. *This is the debut for artist Derlis Santacruz on Buffyverse comics, who would also write Angel & Faith issue Old Habits. *Marsters has revealed that his idea for the graphic novel had been initially suggested to Joss Whedon, for the Spike TV movie that never came to be."CBR TV 2014: Nicholas Brendon & James Marsters on 'Buffy Season 10'". Comic Book Resources, March 21, 2014. *The character Dylan was based on Marsters' wife, Jasmin Marsters, both in her appearance and personality.Rob Bricken. "James Marsters reveals the secrets of his dark new Spike comic". io9, November 20, 2013. *Marsters himself was born in Greenville, California, the town the story takes place. Distribution *" " was the 25th best selling graphic novel in its publishing month, with 3,138 sales in July 2014 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics Actual--July 2014. Retrieved July 14, 2018." ICv2, August 11, 2014. It also was the 359th best selling graphic novel in all 2014."Top 1000 Graphic Novel--2014." ICv2, January 14, 2015. Retrieved July 14, 2018. Pop culture references *Dylan compares her name to Bob Dylan's. Gallery Cover artwork Spike Into the Light-0.jpg|Steve Morris cover Preview Spike Into the Light P1.jpg Spike Into the Light P2.jpg Spike Into the Light P3.jpg Spike Into the Light P4.jpg Spike Into the Light P5.jpg Spike Into the Light P6.jpg Spike Into the Light P7.jpg Spike Into the Light P8.jpg Quotes References nl:Spike: Into the Light Into the Light